ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes
The episode list for [[The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy|'The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy']]. The series lasted for 4 seasons and 104 episodes (each season has 26 episodes). Most of the episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV, but some are rated TV-Y7. Starting with Season 3, new episodes start airing onto WB Kids, but the show still remains on Cartoon Network and Boomerang after the new episodes premiere on WB Kids as new episodes premiere on those networks as well. Every season opens with two new episodes. Upon premiere, the show received instant critical acclaim, and its success led to season renewals, collectibles, and etc. It was also confirmed that webisodes will be coming. Currently, there are two banned episodes. Almost all of the episodes are directed by the show's producers, Genndy Tartakovsky and Jessica Borutski, but the only episodes that are not directed by them are My Dear Alexis (which was directed instead by one of the storyboard artists, Eric Rogers), Fang the Housekeeper, (also directed by Rogers), HQ Alone (being directed instead by one of the storyboard artist Roger Eschabacher), Mind Taken (being directed by storyboard artist and writer, Stella McDonnell), TBD, (W.i.P). There are even some episodes being written by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) The premiere season premiered on November 4, 2017 and ended on April 21, 2018. #''The Next Adventure Part 1'' - 11/4/17 - In the two-part series opener, Bryte makes her return as Collin and the Speed of Light attempt to stop her. (NOTE: This and the second part are the only episodes to not have the intro) #''The Next Adventure Part 2'' - 11/4/17- In the second part of the two-part series opener, Bryte now having a powerful gem, attempts to destroy FingerTown after Collin failed his previous attempt. (NOTE: This and the first part are the only episodes to not have the intro) #''The Fast and The Furryious'' - 11/11/2017 - Cooper goes out on a journey to save Collin after Erim captures him. #''The Gurkha Problem'' - 11/18/2017 - After an incident, Gurkha decides to say at Bryte's cave, but he becomes her annoyance. Meanwhile, Katie tries to prove Collin that she can build something on her own without Handy's help. #''Hey, Is That A Face Paint?'' - 11/25/2017 - Collin learns that a beautiful female Face Paint is roaming around. #''Captured... by FOOD?!'' - 12/02/2017 - Collin notices that Evelynn went "missing" and she wasn't everywhere in FingerTown, but he learns that she is captured by an evil Food person located in the Food Land. (TV-Y7) #''Ninja Velociraptors?!'' - 12/09/2017 - The heroes discover four ninja Velociraptors, whom captures Voodoo, so they must save him. #''My Dear Alexis'' - 12/16/2017 - After being heartbroken thinking Collin doesn't love her, she runs away, where she gets captured by Zane, so Collin and the Speed of Light must save her. (TV-Y7) #''Voodoo Just Wants to Have Fun ''- 12/23/2017 - Voodoo, hit by Handy's latest invention The Alter-Change, changes into a fun-loving Finger. This becomes a problem when a potion monster destroys his hut and is set to destroy FingerTown. #''Llama Havoc'' - 12/30/2017 - A new threat known as the Llama King arrives to make FingerTown a home to Llamas, so Collin has to somewhat stop him. #''Collin is Sick!? -'' 01/06/2018 - When Collin was too sick to save FingerTown, he makes Katie save the town for him while the rest of the Speed of Light take care of him. #''Okay, Robots are a Problem'' - 01/13/2018 - Handy, after getting tired of being put into peril and waiting for Collin to save him, creates a robot finger. However, it grows self-aware claiming itself to be FingerTown's king, with Collin being forced to stop it. #''Tommy's Major Dilemma'' - 01/20/2018 - After Collin puts him "house-sitting" the same day where Tommy planned to go out, he has problems. Soon, the problem becomes bigger when a lot of monsterous spiders enter the HQ. Either he must defeat them or run away. Meanwhile, Bryte tries to convince The Elefish King to come up with a plan on his own (this is the first episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, although he is mentioned). #''Velociraptor Party ''- 01/27/2018 - Gurkha and Sharp, feeling like just the two of them aren't enough, decide to do a velociraptor "hunting party" so they can take down Collin. Soon, when Collin finds out, he must stop all of the velociraptors. #''When Goats Attack'' - 02/03/2018 - TBD #''The Dragon Quest'' - 02/10/2018 - The Wesdragon, discovering that Bryte is capturing dragons for her latest plan, embarks on an epic journey to save the dragons and prevent her from succeeding. #TBD - 02/17/2018 - TBD #''The Haunted Animals'' - 02/24/2018 - Collin gets sent to a haunted world by Bryte, where he teams up with the Haunted Animals to defeat their nemesis and Bryte. #''Teary Eyeds and Bryte'' - 03/03/2018 - TBD #''Jurassic FingerTown'' - 03/10/2018 - Gurkha and Sharp hires three dinosaurs to hunt down Collin, so Collin must stop them. #''Team Solvers, Let's Solve!'' - 03/17/2018 - Team Solvers tries to solve a mystery when a breakout at the Speed of Light HQ happens. (this is the second episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, although he is mentioned). (TV-Y7) #''Hannah Morgan: Lost and Afraid'' - 03/24/2018 - TBD #TBD - 03/31/2018 - TBD #''Mind Taken'' - 04/07/2018 - Evelynn gets attacked and possessed by a creature known as the Mind Taker Queen, Being now out to spread her influence on everyone else in FingerTown. Soon Collin learns of this and with the help of Alexis, Wesdragon, Abigail and Flappy (being the only ones not yet controlled), heads to stop her. #''TBD, Pt 1.'' - 04/14/2018 - TBD #''TBD, Pt 2. - 04/14/2018 - TBD. Season 2 (2018-2019) This season started on June 2, 2018 with two episodes, and entered its mid-season hiatus on August 25, 2018. New episodes then resumed on December 1, 2018. This is the only season to feature a mid-season hiatus. #Halie's Solo Mystery'' - 06/02/2018 - In the second season opener, Halie notices her teammates went missing, so she must put her detective solo skills on the test and save her friends. (this is the third episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, although he is mentioned). #''Spider-Phobic ''- 06/02/2018 - Halie's fear of spiders is revealed, but is forced to conquer it when she enters a world of spiders ruled by a spider queen. #''/Bryte Splitted/ - 06/09/2018 - TBD'' #''Fang in Housekeeper'' - 06/16/2018 - To prove that he can be good at housesitting, Fang Suckle is tested by Bryte to see if he can watch the HQ without damaging it. #TBD - 06/23/2018 - TBD #''HQ Alone'' - 06/30/2018 - While Collin and his team are at a day-long mission, Cooper is put on house-sitting. He notices that some items are disappearing. He must solve how they disappear. (TV-Y7) #TBD - 07/07/2018 - TBD #''Invention Havoc'' - 07/14/2018 - Handy's latest invention, The Robot-Butler, gets hijacked by the Llama King and wrecks havoc on FingerTown. #TBD - 07/21/2018 - TBD #''Controlled'' - 07/28/2018 - Bryte uses a mind controlling device on Voodoo. #''/Too Elemental/'' - 08/11/2018 - Collin and his friends stumble across a sinister lion who can control elements named The Elemental Lion. #TBD - 08/18/2018 - TBD #''The Fastest Human and The Vampire Rabbit'' - 08/25/2018 - TBD (1 hour special) (crossover with Bunnicula) #''/Virus Zero/'' - 12/01/2018 - A virus spreads across FingerTown, making Collin and almost everyone evil and shockingly villains good, so it is up to Alexis, Abigail and Cooper (being the only ones not affected) with the help of the now good villains to solve the virus problem, and get rid of it. #''Collin Who?'' (this episode is dedicated to Oscar Hamilton, who died on December 1, 2018) - 12/08/2018 - Collin loses his memory after his last encounter with Bryte, leading to Cooper, Alexis, Evelynn and Tommy, with the help of Voodoo, helping him to recover it before Bryte takes advantage of it to invade FingerTown and make it her own town. #[[List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes/Girlz Night!|''Girlz Night!]] - 12/15/2018 - TBD. (this is the fourth episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, as well the first time Collin isn't mentioned). #A Speedy Christmas'' - 12/22/2018 - TBD #''Monkey See, Dino Do'' - 12/29/2018 - Gurkha and Sharp is forced to watch over a baby monkey after it enters the shed. Meanwhile, Abigail tries to prove Collin she can stop Bryte's mission by herself. #''A Joke Gone Wrong'' - 01/05/2019 - Goof accidentally awakens an angry Brontosaurus who wants to eat everything in FingerTown, so Goof must stop him. (TV-Y7) #''Zane's Animal Problem'' - 01/12/2019 - TBD #''/Hey! Language!/'' - 01/19/2019 - Collin suddenly starts swearing after watching a R-rated movie, so the heroes must try to convince him to stop swearing. (This episode was banned (as it was aired only once) due to excessive language, although the episode is on the Adult Swim website) #Katie-focused episode - 01/26/2019 - TBD (this is the fifth episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, although he is mentioned) #''Cooper and Tommy the Rockstars'' - 02/02/2019 - TBD #''Scrambled Bacon'' - 02/09/2019 - Eli keeps saying "Scrambled Bacon", making both Bryte, Elefish King and Fang Suckle annoyed. Meanwhile, TBD. #''Vile Collin, Pt. 1'' - 02/16/2019 - Collin after being bitten by a venomous Snake, starts changing and turning more aggressive, with Alexis and Tommy trying to find a cure. #''Vile Collin, Pt. 2'' - 02/16/2019 - After learning that there is not a cure, Alexis goes back in time to save Collin from becoming hostile and defeat the snake. Season 3 (2019-2020) As of this season, new episodes moved to WB Kids, but will air on Cartoon Network the same day after its episode premiere. This season was supposed to air on the same day as WB Kids, but to avoid an another mid-season hiatus, it was delayed to a further date, which was soon revealed to be October 5th. One of the episodes was delayed to next week due to TBD. This is also the only season with more than one 1-hour specials. The season was leaked a week earlier than the U.S. premeire on in Canada or the United Kngdom version of Boomerang. #''The Rise of the Peacock'' - 10/05/2019 - The Peacock and The Hummingbird decides to recruit Collin on a really big mission to TBD. #''Collin and... Jayden? ''- 10/05/2019 - Jayden gets rescued by Collin, but she wouldn't leave Collin alone. #episode - 10/12/2019 - TBD (1 hour special) #''Happy Halloween, Collin!'' - 10./19/2019 - Today is Halloween at FingerTown, and the heroes are ready for the FingerTown Halloween Party, but this becomes cancelled when a familiar bad guy from the monster world tries to attack FingerTown, they must stop him again. #''ZombieFinger!?'' - 10/26/2019 - a zombie Finger visits FingerTown, but he is believed to be a monster by the Fingers, but there is something that is deep inside him. #''My Pretty Walruses'' - 11/02/2019 - TBD #''Jayden and The Cute Robot Dog ''- 11/09/2019 - TBD. (This is the sixth episode Collin does not appear in, but is mentioned) #''Lair Destroyed'' - 11/23/2019 - After her lair gets destroyed, Bryte decides to stay with Gurkha and Sharp. Meanwhile, (reserved for GreenGrass) #''Hannah Morgan's In the House'' - 11/30/2019 - TBD #''Dinos on the Run'' - 12/07/2019 - TBD #''Alexis's Nightmare Quest'' - 12/14/2019 - TBD (1 hour special) #''/The Beautiful Avians's Help/'' - 12/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/06/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/09/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/10/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/07/2020 - TBD Season 4 (2020-2021) The fourth and final season premiered on November 7, 2020 and ended on May 1, 2021. #TBD - 11/07/2020 - TBD. #TBD - 11/07/2020 - TBD. # # # # # # # # # # # # #crossover - 02/13/2021 - TBD # # # # # # #TBD - 04/03/2021 - TBD (this is the 100th episode) # # # #TBD - 05/01/2021 - TBD (series finale) Absent List (note that Flappy and Cooper are, so far, the only characters that appeared in every episode) *Collin the Speedy Boy - 12 episodes Possible episodes *unnamed CTSB/Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers crossover Banned episodes (Both of the two banned episodes were released on DVD and Blu-Ray as well) *'Hey! Language!' - Collin suddenly starts swearing after watching a R-rated movie, so the heroes must try to convince him to stop swearing. (this episode was banned due to a lot of uses of profanity, and it was only aired once on Cartoon Network. However, this episode is available on the Adult Swim website) *'Carlos' Day Off '- TBD. (this episode was banned due to a extremely sexual joke) Television movies *'Collin the Speedy Boy: Speedyverse' - June 11, 2019 (June 22, 2019 on Cartoon Network) - After an invention accident, multiverse versions of CTSB characters appear. When a very big threat arrives at FingerTown and the world, they team up to save not only FingerTown, but the entire world too. Will they succeed? *'Collin the Speedy Boy: Across the Alternate Dimensions' - June 2, 2020 (June 13, 2020 on Cartoon Network) - TBD Cancelled episodes Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list